In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. Different types of downhole tools, such as valves, packers, sleeves, and other flow control devices, are required to effectively complete the well. In downhole tools, the use of hydraulic pressure to activate features is known, in which case the downhole tools are activatable using a specific pressure. To avoid setting or actuating the downhole tools prematurely, the downhole tools may be physically isolated from other downhole tools that are receiving pressure, such as through the use of dropped balls. The downhole tools may additionally or alternatively include an electronic trigger that can be provided with a timing function. Alternatively, materials may be employed that dissolve when exposed to wellbore fluids or rupture disks can be incorporated in the design.
The art would be receptive to alternative systems and methods to actuate a downhole tool.